


Gordian/戈尔迪

by Miss_Octopus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Other, world building
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Octopus/pseuds/Miss_Octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在任意一天，Sherlock有可能从浴室出来，闻起来像是一个狩猎的Alpha（Alpha 8#），或者一个发情的Omega（Omega 9#），或者一个孕育中的Beta（Beta 3#），或者就像是根本没有性别。最后一种才是他真正的气味，无性并非完全没有气味让人困惑不解。至少在一个成年人身上是这样。</p><p>如果Sherlock和John是那种会读Mills and Boon小说的人的话，他们会说所有的一切都是命运使然，是老天让两个命中注定成为恋人的人手牵红线。</p><p>事情是从千层面开始的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordian/戈尔迪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gordian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399650) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 



在任意一天，Sherlock有可能从浴室出来，闻起来像是一个狩猎的Alpha（Alpha 8#），或者一个发情的Omega（Omega 9#），或者一个孕育中的Beta（Beta 3#），或者就像是根本没有性别。最后一种才是他真正的气味，无性并非完全没有气味让人困惑不解。至少在一个成年人身上是这样。

当他遇到John的时候喷涂的是Alpha 5#（麝猫和少量麝牛混合的麝香）。他们走进房间的时候他正通过显微镜观察血液样本。以纯粹稳定的Beta雄性荷尔蒙为中心缠绕着雪松的基底以及更浓一点的薰衣草，或者可以称之为相当典型的Stamford气味。没人闻起来是完全一样的。而John，Sherlock饶有兴味的抬起头，因为他的中心特性是典型的Alpha雄性荷尔蒙麝香，他的气味是龙诞香、香草、皮革和烟草混合在一起形成的乱糟糟一团。他深吸一口气，向这个男人借手机，然后告诉他自己是如何基于他的气味、言辞、晒成棕褐色的肌肤和站姿推断出他的身份，以此作为你好的替代语。

他说，“有一间我很感兴趣的公寓，非常完美。”因为此刻就把绊脚石移开很重要，他接着说，“有时我会抽烟。明天我就要离开。我通常都储存化学药品，偶尔做实验（Sherlock微笑着，没说他的意思其实是不断地）。我会连着数小时演奏小提琴。时不时会变得很抑郁，而且连续几天不说话。”他在这里停顿了一下，如同那些凄冷灰暗的阴天、钢丝球一般的空气还有千篇一律、令人无聊致死的无所事事闪回出现，将他整个人都包裹其中，但是他立刻摆脱了这些。有那么一刻，他觉得在John的眼睛边缘看到了共鸣（阿富汗，不是伊拉克）。这共鸣将那些回忆赶回了自己的盒子里。“只要让我一个人呆着，我很快就会没事。”他低头看回显微镜，他要在一片载玻片上决定是挽救一个男人的一生还是宣判其有罪。“还有，我是无性人。”  
（注：在Alpha/Beta/Omega的设定里，所有人一开始只有男女之别，进入青春期后才发育为Alpha或Beta或Omega）

他没有抬头。不可能长时间隐瞒这个，尽管他可以涂抹各种气味，Sherlock对成为不同的人毫无兴趣。而且说真的，他一点都不明白那些大惊小怪到底是为了什么。他的身体只是运输管道，怎么可能跟其他人有关系。如果这位退伍老兵——毫无疑问是位被授予勋章的医生，有着掌控全局的Alpha特性、显然是心因性的瘸腿、饱经风霜的双眼——想要评价他的话，well，那么他可以简单的……

“我不知道你是怎么看出来我正在找住的地方，或者其他任何一件事情，但是，”John大笑起来。“我脾气暴躁，你也应该知道我做噩梦。神经紧张。”他舔了舔嘴唇，Sherlock看着他粉色的舌头快速划过。“我会在极不合适的时间起床。还有，我恨打扫。”他的嘴唇绞出一个一闪而过的微笑。“希望你不是一个书呆子式的怪人。”

Sherlock看着这个嘲笑他、同时也自嘲的男人。他是Sherlock遇到的第一个没有在第一时间想要检查他的甲状腺、或者提取DNA样本、或者喋喋不休高谈阔论性别未发育只有1%的发病率、或者很多Sherlock早就删除多年的东西的医生。

Sherlock正打算回答时Molly回来了。

她已经抹去了刚来时擦的“激情四射Omega”口红。她的下嘴唇还留了一点没擦干净，显得那里的皮肤很红。这都是Sherlock的错，因为他每次来实验室都会涂Alpha 5#，但是他这么做可以得到好得多的实验用品。他思考着是否应该混一点Beta的基础特性进去，但是，不了。这种气味是专为科学的。

典型的捕食行为。她扫了一眼Stamford和那个不认识的Alpha，在门口犹豫了一下。Beta Molly充斥着鲜明的紧张兮兮的雏菊味特性。接着，有趣的事情发生了。John微笑着，对她讲了一个他们都认识的巴茨授课教授的笑话，这让她开怀大笑，还唠叨了很多无关紧要的事情。真正奇怪的是，John把Sherlock也拖进了这场谈话，这可是前所未有。

大多数人都害怕他会以风卷残云之势把谈话拖入如大火过境一片焦土的境地。父亲在他离开的那天放火烧了一块田地，接着是妈妈和“那件小事故”，所以Sherlock绝对理解这种恐惧。Mycroft当然用心确保所有交流都在控制之内。并不是说他成功了。自满的混蛋。

大多数人不会毫无惧意的看着他、对他大笑，并且在他表现的有一点不好的时候叫他滚蛋。

他发现自己在对John眨眼睛，而后者正冲他大笑。他们在公寓碰面，看着他四处走动、碰触Sherlock的东西真是太棒了。他皮肤上油脂留下的痕迹在Sherlock的书本和物品上标记了温暖的气味。他的气味特性改变了公寓里融合的味道。

烟草。最微弱的烟草基础特性。Sherlock深吸一口气，让这味道在体内保留了一会儿才吐出去。

头骨先生对着John呲牙而笑，一切都感觉对极啦。John已经见过太多的暴力。他想要再看更多。

当他们到达发现第三起非自杀案件（愚蠢）的荒废的房子时，Sherlock的心跳速率是平时的两倍。他不确定为什么，直到Donovan，带着发情期的浓厚气味，像往常一样向他致以问候，“迷路了，怪胎。”

直到John说，“抱歉？”并给了她一个“跟一个已结合的Alpha上床即使没摧毁她的脑细胞也会让她死于非命”的眼神。Sherlock小心翼翼地把这个表情收藏在他的记忆宫殿里一个贴着“John”的标签的特殊盒子里。

他是一个自我诊断的反社会者。（根据1954年发表在《今日遗传学》杂志上的一篇文章）有许多无性的反社会者。因此，他没能立刻得出自己陷入爱河这个结论。毕竟，即使是他也难为无米之炊。

他们攀爬过曲折的楼梯，见到了那具尸体——一个持续对伴侣不忠的Omega，穿着粉色的套装，指甲断裂，由于腐烂而散发出浓烈的鸡蛋花味特性。她女儿的名字被抓刻在旧地板上（一个成熟的Omega只有一个女儿。有趣）。Sherlock一眼看出了仔细调查她后能找出的所有显而易见的事实。John不停的称赞着“太神奇了！”、“真了不起！”，而且还是大声脱口而出。他那一遍又一遍的赞扬像是轻轻的碰触落在了Sherlock耳朵的深处还有他大脑皮层褶皱的每一处。每一句言语的爱抚都令人兴奋并且引发多巴胺的释放，让他忍不住微笑。  
（注：多巴胺是一种用来帮助细胞传送脉冲的化学物质，为神经递质的一种。这种递质主要负责大脑的情欲，感觉，将兴奋及开心的信息传递，也与上瘾有关。爱情的感觉其实就是脑里产生大量多巴胺作用的结果。）

Sherlock把这段记忆储藏在了一个专为John打造的架子上。Ted Bundy没有专门的架子。John Wayne Gacy 没有专门的架子。  
（Ted Bundy：美国一个活跃于1973年至1978年的连环杀手。在其于1978年2月最后一次被捕之前，他曾两度从县监狱中越狱成功。被捕后，他完全否认自己的罪行，直到十多年后，才承认自己犯下了超过30起谋杀。不过真正的被害人数量仍属未知，据估计为26至100人不等，一般估计为35人。最终，他于1989年在佛罗里达州因其最后一次谋杀而在电椅上执行死刑。）  
（John Wayne Gacy：一名美国连环杀手和强奸犯。他在1972年和1978年之间，对至少33名十几岁的男孩及年轻男性进行了性侵犯和谋杀。 他把26名受害者埋在他家的供电管道空间，3名埋在他房产的其他地方，并将最后4名已知的受害者的遗体丢弃在附近的河里。他被指控33次谋杀，并由于其中的12次谋杀被判死刑，于1994年5月被处决。他由于筹款活动、游行和儿童政党等慈善活动成为著名的“杀手小丑”。在这些活动上他通常装扮成一个由他自己设计形象的“小丑Pogo”。）

尽管如此，他还是在犯罪现场忘了John，把他抛在脑后自个儿离开。直到几小时后他才意识到自己是在对着空气喃喃自语。于是他发短信去骚扰John，然后John就来了。

一天之后，John为他射杀了一个人。一个坏人，而John跟披着受惊毯的Sherlock一起走在街道上开怀大笑。他取走了架子转而在记忆宫殿里添加了一个房间。John的房间。Lestrade没有房间。Victor Trevor，和他的“去你妈的永别了恶狠狠摔门而去”，没有房间。但是John，有一整个房间。

在那之后，他也没有重新审视他们一起进行“不是约会”的外出时，自己喷涂Omega3#（没药和红杉）的动机。每当那时John都会不停的对Sherlock说“吃东西！该死！”，而Sherlock也任由自己接受这些叨扰。

每件事都很完美。这太棒了。他们在他的城市的大街上狂奔，他们一起对抗罪恶。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

太可怕了。

John永远都濒临离开。

Sherlock坐在椅子里双手搭成塔状，而John坚持认为他应当关心抽象概念、陌生人和太阳系，这很荒谬。又不是说这些有什么紧要，他直接说了出来。接下来是狠狠甩上的门和沉重的脚步声，Sherlock就这样被独自一人留下。到了清晨，John会带着因为平躺而变得皱皱巴巴的衣物回来。他回来了，一些内在的东西就会放松下来。这很荒唐，因为每个人都会离开。最终，这就是人们的所作所为。

John开始和诊所里一个叫Sarah的Beta约会。那位他唠唠叨叨说个不停的人，因为她非常善良，还很漂亮、从容不迫、勇于承担，并且喜爱小孩、贵宾犬（Sherlock很可能已经把那部分归到同一类了）、路面上的雨水洼、冰镇果汁朗姆酒以及在午夜雨中海边的沙丘间散步。或者其他诸如此类毫无意义的行为。

这个还挺容易破坏的。

这可不是Sherlock的错，绝大部分来说。Moriarty绑架了John，还用 塞姆汀塑胶炸药把他捆了个结结实实。出乎意料的是，Moriarty是个Beta。从统计学上来说，他更可能是个Alpha，或者Omega，甚至像Sherlock一样无性。不过，总是会有些意外。在Moriarty离开他们之后，Sherlock用手臂紧紧缠住John， 把他牢牢抱在怀里。在他稳定的“活着—活着—活着”的Alpha气息中呼吸。

过了一会儿，John的胳膊也环住了Sherlock。他们在那儿站了精确的33秒钟，John平静的呼吸着Sherlock不掺杂任何东西的微弱的基准气味，然后他红着脸推开了Sherlock。“现在大家可真的会说闲话了。”

Sherlock不在乎，因为John还活着。

在此之后，Sarah和John绝对毫无出路。

但是这并不能阻止John继续约会，和他们遇到的每一个高挑、深色头发的Beta或者Omega调情。

跟Sarah分手三个月后，John开始和一个在附近街角的Europa超市里买莴苣时遇到的Omega约会。

Sherlock检查了一下她的生活垃圾，快速确定了她的发情周期——还有两周的时间足够Sherlock采取行动。如果他是个好人，他会为了他的朋友高兴，并因他的计划感到罪恶。但是他发现作为一个反社会者可以毫无拘束的任意妄为。

不管怎样，John跟他一起去康沃尔绝对是决定性的一击。要是没了他的博客写手，Sherlock会迷失。他确实觉得不舒服。他不但咳嗽还有一大堆其它症状。他放弃了去屋顶上偷偷摸摸抽烟，把最后一盒烟给了John。他需要离开一个周末休息。所以他希望离开。

他没有认真思考John仅仅象征性的抗议了一下就跟他走了到底意味着什么。整个周末Sherlock都喷着Omega1#。那里甚至还发生了一起迷案，有着有趣的要素。一切都如此完美而精彩绝伦。好吧，直到Sherlock为了检验一个理论而吸入了一种未知的迷幻剂气体，差点把他俩都害死或者弄发疯，这真是Sherlock经历过的最糟糕的旅程了。不过，总是会有些意外。

Sherlock从没见过John这么生气。他变得一动不动而平静，就好象是在对抗另一股怒气，那种如波涛般冲过Sherlock的怒气。“你差点害死自己。你差点害死我们两个。为了一个实验。我没办法这样生活，明白吗？”他的声音如此镇定而安静，以至于Sherlock都可以看清在平静的表象之下，愤怒如水壶里的滚水般沸腾。Sherlock发誓再不会做类似的事情，不过John一点都不相信，其实挺公平的。Sherlock把这件事刻在了通向他记忆宫殿的大门之上，这样他就不会忘记。

没有了他的博客写手他会迷失。

 

有时，空气如钢丝球般粗砺，把一切都剥掉一层皮。他穿着自己柔软的灰色法兰绒睡袍，悲惨度日。他不能说话。God，言语刺痛他的耳朵。他蜷缩在沙发上。他不能喷涂任何气味，因为它们会在空气留下的开放创口上碾磨而过。他不得不辗转反侧，直到他一点点滑过去，离坐在沙发另一头看糟糕电视的John越来越近。直到他的脑袋安放在John的怀里，然后他叹了口气，因为John温暖又舒适，而且闻起来像羊毛、洗手液、还有John。

第一次他在那里安身的时候，John退缩着躲开了。“呃，Sherlock？我对你这型不感兴趣。”

Sherlock做了个鬼脸，扭动身体，因为实在是太闷了。他甚至都没睁开眼睛。“一切不过是运输管道。”他没说出口的是，“你当然不感兴趣。”他没解释他曾经抓住过一个恋童癖，就是依据那人对Sherlock天生的无性气味的反应以及他鞋子上的泥巴。但是他考虑了一下，因为John很可能会称赞他不可思议，而他喜欢被夸奖不可思议。

他喜爱因为John而不可思议。如此迫不及待。

很长一段时间后，John把手放在了Sherlock头上，慢慢的用手指梳理过Sherlock的头发。太舒服了，非常舒服。如此舒缓而沉着的动作。原本他没打算睡觉，因为在空气如此粗砺的情况下是不可能睡着的，但是，随着他的脸庞钻进John的怀里，呼吸着John温暖稳定的气息，他睡着了。

他总是如此。在那些时刻。

 

有时，John会做噩梦。他会随着一声喊叫、或哭泣、或一阵受到惊吓的挥拳而惊醒。Sherlock很少睡觉，在楼下的他会从任何手头上正在做的事中抽身，抬头向上看去。他会放下手中的锥形烧瓶、或者电极、或者载玻片。

他会拿起小提琴，演奏轻柔的旋律，直到楼上平静下来，他才觉得可以回去做实验。

有时，John会下楼，坐在沙发上聆听。当他陷入睡梦之后，Sherlock不会为他盖毛毯或者做其它蹩脚的事情。那会阻挡他的视线，他观察着John那天夜里如节拍器般稳定的呼吸。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

在Sherlock记忆宫殿John的那一层楼里，因为，现在，他拥有一整层楼，John保存了各种各样的John。不可思议且在微笑的，意志坚定而聪明的，危险并沉稳的。每当John不在身边的时候，这种时刻一般不会太长，而Sherlock又经常要离开办案，这时如果Sherlock有什么事情要告诉他，就会进入到那层楼。这种情况时常发生。

有时，真正的John走进屋子，问他在跟谁说话。Sherlock会长久的看着他、咧着嘴微笑，但是从来不说。他不确定John对于Sherlock把很多个John囚禁在自己脑袋里这件事是否接受良好。即使那只是被他心中的风暴不断冲击的，空旷干涸沙漠里一个宽广无垠的记忆宫殿里不断扩展的一系列房间里的记忆而已。（对不起，水平有限，只能翻成这样，泪奔）

那是John的两个Beta旧友（因为在Europa超市的莴苣Omega之后又结识了几个）喜欢看的罗曼蒂克电影里的Omega们才会做的事，不过是对真实世界中的人做，而不是他们的记忆。她是个白痴，而Sherlock很高兴装着John为她做的千层面的饭盒被意外摔破了，这可不是Sherlock的错。 并不完全是，总得来说，完全不是。

不管怎样，每次John问他在跟谁说话，Sherlock都会咧着嘴笑，也不停下正在说的话。只是继续解释给John听。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

无论他跟哪个John说话，Sherlock在他们第一次见面时都搞错了两件事，因为总是会漏掉点什么。

首先，他不应该基于他在16岁时读过的著名无性连环杀手的传记来进行自我心理剖析，那可不是个好年份。平心而论，17到27岁也不好。但是32岁就很好。相当令人愉快。32岁的时候John与他同在。

另一件事是，严格来讲，他并不是真的无性，真正的无性具有遗传倾向。考虑到他又是自我诊断，得出这种结论是完全可以理解的。他只是单纯的-尚-未-发-育。

如果Sherlock和John是那种会读Mills and Boon小说的人的话，他们会说  
所有的一切都是命运使然，是老天让两个命中注定成为恋人的人手牵红线。  
（Mills & Boon：禾林-米尔斯与布恩（Harlequin-Mills & Boon）是创立于1908年的英国著名言情小说出版社。现时每年均有高达二亿册的销量，差不多二千本新书推出市面， Mills and Boon早已成为英语世界中言情小说的代名词。相比之下连J.K.罗琳的《哈利波特》（十一年内总销四亿册）都要站一边。）

事实上，Sherlock还真的读过三本Mills&Boon小说：《她那身怀六甲的Omega情妇》、《希腊Alpha将军的处子Omega情缘》和《Alpha与Beta的羁绊》。（对不起，我已经不知道自己在些什么了，救命 QAQ）不过最后一本完全就是在凭空幻想，因为书中居然写到Alpha光洁如雪的雄伟反复浇灌Beta天鹅绒般的情欲愉悦之花后导致那个Beta受孕怀胎。Sherlock之所以会读这些书是因为坐在公园里跟一群Beta保姆套话时，用Mills and Boon小说打掩护可比“看看其他人的眼睛！科林斯式的谋杀！”要好太多了。他已经删掉了大部分的Mills and Boon小说。不管怎样，这些书只让他对性爱过程中发生的一切留下了十分困惑的印象。听起来即花俏又黏糊糊的。  
（Corinthian：科林斯式的，google了一下，科林斯是希腊罗马时期的一个古希腊城邦，该城以昂贵的生活标准而著称。我猜这里指浮夸、虚饰的风格？？）

他已经删除了所有青少年时期被迫上过的课程，因为无疑是对脑空间的浪费，他绝对需要这些空间来储存南美毒药的完整索引。他当然理解最基本的内容。孔洞。插入孔洞。释放出遗传物质。信息素 。他可是个化学家。他对信息素知之甚详。但是所有这些听起来都异常可怕、沉闷又无聊。甚至亲吻听起来也很恶心。把舌头伸进另一个人的嘴里。无趣。远不如用这些空间干更有用的事，比如记住箭毒马鞍子的特性，或者花叶万年青的，事实上，可以是其它任何事情。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

说真的，事情是从千层面开始的。还有咖喱，黄油鸡，茶，早餐。各式各样的餐点，随John在诊所的轮班而定。

所有一切意味着Sherlock的身体做出决定，长期的饥荒终于结束了。因此，尽管有1%的人是真正的无性人，Sherlock或许不应该删除John因为一个来诊所就诊的男孩而引发的关于厌食与暴食及其对青少年生理周期的影响的长篇大论。虽然那很无趣。

说句公道话，那天夜里微波炉里的心脏液化掉可不是Sherlock的错。一点点吧。完全不是。不过，他还是清理干净，因为John确实不喜欢打扫，而且他还很严厉的看着Sherlock，双臂环抱在胸前，强迫Sherlock用蘸着漂白剂的牙刷清洗。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John可能已经注意到了些许变化，但是当时Sherlock正兴致高昂，持续数周喷洒Omega 9#，那可是几近纯粹的交配信息素外加高浓度的甜甜的青草特性。

伪造的气味混入了Sherlock自身越来越浓的气味。

Sherlock多少注意到每当他带着一阵Omega 9#的香味从浴室里蹦出来，John就会调整自己的腰带和蓝色绸缎睡衣。他明白这只不过是对他伪造气味的一种自然反应。他观察着每次自己冲他闪露微笑 并说出一句非常Sherlock式的话时，John屏住气息又猛然吐出的方式。

在那个特别的早晨，他说道，“地板像往常一样打了三次蜡。”

在那个特别的早晨，取而代之，他说道，“你会不会想要增加一点点Omega的气味。”John问，“什么意思？”机会就这样溜走了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

取而代之，Sherlock花费整个不眠之夜去检查培养的霉菌，但是都错了。所有一切闻起来都是错的。他感觉像是60 赫兹的电流从体内流过，上次他在自己身上做这个实验的时候真的蛮有趣，不过也没什么值得重复。感觉像是来自非洲的密斯拖拉热风。他记得当他还是个小男孩时，曾去拜访他那住在尼斯的无趣、呆板、沉闷的堂兄。那里劲风肆虐，每个人都在谈论密斯托拉风是如何带来谋杀的，这个倒是没那么无趣，但Sherlock还是想用刀片擦掉包含神经末梢的每寸皮肤。紧接着就是“那件小事故”，然后旅行终止，然后是已经被删除的若干年。  
（Mistral：法国南部的一种地方风的名称。当冷空气从内陆的高压中心吹出来经过山脉中的隘口时，就形成密斯脱拉风。）

此时感觉就如同彼时。如同一些他不能关闭的事情。比他自身更庞大。他一点也不喜欢这种感觉。

当Sherlock渡过不眠之夜，磕磕绊绊走下楼时，他什么也没对John说。不过那也不是很不寻常。那一天，Sherlock在公寓里走来走去，对着头骨先生嘲弄讽刺，报纸上充斥着无聊之人的无聊之事，他们的小脑瓜里连一点有趣的犯罪想法都没有。

一位美国Alpha 企业家冲进公寓，要求Sherlock证明他小孩的英国Beta女家庭教师没有杀害和他缔结连理的委内瑞拉Omega（成山的证据都指向了相反的方向），这本应对Sherlock是个纾解。这位Alpha的每一句话都将他的伴侣描述为“多情的”、“暴躁的”，而那位女家庭教师则是“平静如绿洲”、“真正的天使”。他的倾向已经没办法再明显了。这件事太无聊了、又沉闷，还是家庭琐事。

而且这个Alpha老是试图挤进Sherlock的个人空间。他的须后水与他本身的气味根本不搭调。让人恶心。但是Sherlock却想靠在他身上，太荒谬了。

Sherlock在地毯上走来走去，感受着皮肤上嗡嗡乱响的嘈杂感。他必须行动起来，做事、思考。“好吧，好吧！我接下案子。”他一把甩上大衣，冲出大门，去到外面的一瞬间立刻被一片猛烈的光芒淹没。壮丽的色彩让整个世界都变得不可思议。这么多天来头一次，所有的东西终于闻起来气味正常了，还有城市的声音，他的城市，从他身上翻滚而过，混着电流的滋滋声一起，在他皮肤底下轻声哼唱。他在他的城市里快乐的哼着小曲。

他向John投去一个由多巴胺引发的微笑，“事情会变得很棒的！”John看起来很焦虑，这可不太对。这儿没什么可焦虑的。“Sherlock，你还好吗？你看起来满面潮红，瞳孔扩大。”在Sherlock抬手招的士的时候，他扫视了一圈街道。“你是不是嗑了什么东西？”

Sherlock不明白John怎么会这么问。Sherlock在康沃尔承诺过。在他记忆宫殿的大门上有记载一切的标记。这问题都不值得回答。“哈！我磕了案件。”他转了个圈圈。“我有个案件。”他冲着自己的城市大喊，“我有个案件！”他的城市则轰然倾泻出一波汽车喇叭的轰鸣声、呜哩哇啦的废话，还有虽然行色匆匆却绝对无处可去的汹涌人流。一切本应很沉闷，但实际上真的不是。

在去往托尔-布里奇（Tor Bridge， 查不出是哪里）的长途火车上，他还是决定一切很沉闷。所有的事情都很无趣、阴沉，世界上再无有趣之事。除了John。只有John有趣又生机勃勃，闻起来也很不可思议。Sherlock靠着他。“嗯嗯嗯～～～”

John轻轻的往外推了推他。“基督啊，你到底出了什么问题？”他的拇指轻扫过Sherlock裸露在衬衣敞开的领口外的肌肤，John猛然吸了口气。他像被烧着一样猛地把手缩回来。Sherlock慵懒的思索着那感觉会有多烫，因为他曾做过一系列烧伤实验，他很乐意跟John探讨一下，他的John。

John揉擦着他那可能被灼伤的手。“Sherlock，你需要小心自己喷涂的香水量。我觉得你混合的这批Omega信息素有点过强了。”他停顿一下，眼睛向下望去，快速调整了下皮带。“我可不想你闻起来妙到一群人恨不得把你吃干抹净。”他的眼角因为自己那有点可怕的小笑话而皱了起来。

Sherlock摇摇头，好让John知道自己错了。“不。再说一千次，不。我跟Jean-Baptiste Grenouille那个白痴完全不同。我使用的是应用化学，不是24个处子Omega第一次发情时分泌体液的冷压气封装。”他像以往每次想到Grenouille时那样停顿了一下。 “尽管，我希望能够见他一面。想想看。诱导一千多人产生Omega兴奋分泌物。”他滔滔不绝长篇大论了20分钟的炼金术，完全忘记了自己最初的想法——他什么香水也没喷。  
（Jean-Baptiste Grenouille让-马普蒂斯特•格雷诺耶：德国作家Patrick Süskind畅销国际的小说《Das Parfum-Die Geschichte eines M?rders》（英译Perfume：The Story of a Murderer，香水：一个杀手的故事）中的主人公，是位嗅觉天才。普通人平均能够辨识出4000种气味，而格雷诺耶则可以辨识出上万种物质的气味。他能制造出全世界最唯一无二的杰出香水，这些香水的制作方式和一般的并无不同，唯一差别之处，是他所使用原料——童贞的体香，25个如花般的少女被他接连杀害，将新鲜的尸体身上的香味用来作成香水的材料，他那梦寐以求的“最伟大香水”也就此完成。）

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

总之，托尔-布里奇比伦敦更加明亮，也更热，尽管天空其实阴云密布。

年轻的Alpha管家（此刻吸入的是香草味的特性）对Sherlock微笑。她握住Sherlock的手说，“如果有任何我可以协助解决这起可怕犯罪的事情，请务必让我知晓，先生。”

Sherlock身体摇晃一下，被她握住的手指一阵刺痛。他打了个哆嗦，抽回手，因为她能派上用场的可能性几乎没有，因为她大概也是个蠢人，大部人都是。尽管她闻起来很令人愉快。他深深呼吸，但因为某些不知名的原因后退几步。她紧跟上前。奇怪，因为通常当他不喷香水的时候，人们都当他小孩子一样对待。真正的天性。他又后退一步，她再逼近一步。

John插入了他们之间。“退！后！”他的声音如鞭打般尖锐，这种想法还挺可爱的。但是对John来说这么粗鲁可有点奇怪。通常，Sherlock才是粗鲁的那个。Sherlock微笑着，意识到自己正在John身上蹭蹭。他的思维一下子集中到了想象他抵着John摩擦身体，把他压到墙上，埋在他的脖子里呼吸。

他突然僵住了，立刻把这些念头丢了出去，因为他从来没有过这种想法。

他们询问了那些小孩子，奇怪的是他们对Sherlock的基础气味毫无反应。他们询问了女家庭教师，然后去了犯罪现场。两个警察在桥头把守。一个已经结合过的矮个子Alpha（基础特性非常令人愉悦）和一个精力充沛的Beta（无聊）。那位Alpha说，“哎呦，真是个让人欲火中烧美人啊，”然后抛了个媚眼。“其实这里没啥可看的，除了血迹。也许你想要把那双漂亮的眼睛移开盯住一个强壮的Alpha。”

Sherlock畏缩了一下。“拜托，要是你连石头上的小缺口都观察不出来的话，也不可能点着我的火。”

“嘿！我只是想聊聊天！”Alpha立刻炸了毛，跳起来直逼Sherlock。

John挡在他和Sherlock之间。“原地待命！”没错，这个警察曾在军队呆过。从他的双肩和身体重心就能看出来。John能注意到这些真是超赞的。John总是这么赞。Sherlcok低下头依偎在John的脖子边。  
（stand down：一个军事用语。意指暂停任务，但并不撤退，原地待命。）

John咽了口吐沫，Sherlock可以感觉到这个动作，说，“我们需要离开。”他拉了一下Sherlcok的胳膊。“现在！”

Sherlock在这个特明亮又多云的下午眨着眼睛。突然之间，他只想呆在一个小小黑黑的房间里缩成一个球。这个想法脱口而出。

John的手指轻柔抚过Sherlock的脸庞，又倒吸一口气撤回了手。“你在家就可以这么做。”然后再次拉着Sherlcok向前走。

Sherlock不停反抗。正相反，因为他确实很想回家，那里闻起来都是John令人安心的味道。他问，“案子怎么办？”那个Alpha又向他们靠拢过来，John货真价实的冲他低声咆哮。那个Alpha又退回桥头。无趣。

“你5分钟前就已经解决这个案件了。”John坚定的注视着他，散发出温暖稳定的气味。

Sherlock叹了口气，因为他确实5分钟前就已经解决了这个案件，但是一切都那么可怕、灰暗、沉闷，刺激着他的皮肤。他感觉自己在燃烧的同时又很冰冷。他腹部有什么东西痉挛成一团，接着又扭曲着张开。

John用自己温暖的手握住了他的手。“来吧，Sherlock。你回家感觉会好点的。”

“好吧，好吧，妻子 是自杀的。女家庭教师显然跟妻子和丈夫都有一腿。妻子发现了于是自杀作为报复。小气。为什么Omega们都这么小气？”

John捏了捏他的手。“我们得走了。”Sherlock让他牵领着自己，不过只是因为那是John。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

他甚至让John去告诉那个Alpha企业家整个案情，即使他喜欢亲自来做这部分。他在大衣里缩成一团，愤怒的注视着在他周围晃来晃去的Alpha男管家和Alpha女仆。他小声的抱怨着，生气的瞪着这座住宅、瞪着出租车、瞪着火车。John给他们搞到一个私人包厢，让Sherlock坐在里面靠窗的位置，放下了窗帘。Sherlock闭上眼睛，听着火车在铁轨上前进的声响。他靠进John怀里，John用手臂抱住Sherlcok把他搂的更近。Sherlock把脑袋放在John肩膀上，吸进一口气。“我不舒服。”

“我知道。”John舔了舔嘴唇，Sherlock可以感觉到他做这个动作。如同他可以通过他的胸膛感觉到John衬衣下的肌肤，他很好奇John的肌肤会是什么样。他用脸颊在John的肩头蹭来蹭去。“Sherlock，我不想，你会……”有人试图进入他们的火车包厢。一个陌生人。John吼道，“滚开！”那个陌生人就滚蛋了。“Sherlock，听我说。”Sherlock很想听John说话，他喜欢John的嗓音通过他胸膛的声音。他们双腿温暖的靠在一起。John畏缩了一下。“Sherlock，基督啊，你发情了。”

一句话刺穿了迷雾。他眨了眨眼。“别傻了。你通常可不是那么傻。我不是Omega。我不是Alpha。我不是Beta。我一直没有性别发育。”

John舔了舔嘴唇，哦，真是赏心悦目。浅色的舌头掠过薄薄的有些干裂的嘴唇。“相信我。你现在发育了。”

“但是，”Sherlock揉着额头，他感觉闷热、湿黏，衣服紧绷绷的。“我不想发育。”他的声音低沉、愠怒。他的阴茎？阳具？老二？命根子？不管是啥，坚硬如铁。以前从来没有过。此刻它充斥血液、跟随脉搏跳动，一些湿湿的东西顺着大腿流淌，他扭动着想要舒服一点却不能。他说道，声音低沉，感觉被大自然所欺骗。“我不想发育性别。”他可以闻见自己发出的麝香味，多么陌生。他自己的身体居然变得那么陌生。

John从他身边移开，舔了舔嘴唇。“别把它想成发育。”他把手放在Sherlock身上，拇指在他的手腕内侧缓缓的划着小圈。“把它想成是一个实验。”

Sherlock颤抖着，他的肌肉绞得紧紧的。“实验。”他吐出一口气，又吸进去。因为John的拇指在手腕上画圈的动作而摇摆。他皮肤上的油脂被揉进了Sherlock身上。“我喜欢实验。”他叹了口气。“John，我不舒服。”

“嘘嘘……我知道。”John亲吻他的额头，抱着他，火车咣铛铛的带着他们回家。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John紧紧抱着Sherlock，用一系列凶狠的“滚开！他是我的！”打发了三辆黄色出租车，最后他们上了一辆黑色的Beta出租车。Sherlock在车后座John的身旁挤成一团，瑟瑟发抖。John用手臂包裹住Sherlock，嘴唇轻柔的扫过Sherlock的侧脸。感觉真的很好，陌生，但很好。John轻咬他的耳垂，Sherlock夹紧双腿。潮湿。他想要脱掉衣服。“不是现在。”John严厉的说。“很快。”

Sherlock挤进John怀里，因为他可以告诉自己什么时候能脱衣服。John扶着Sherlock走上他们的17级阶梯。他一步一步的数着好让自己集中注意力。他把Sherlock引到自己的房间，他的双手放在Sherlcok身上，很快，一些无与伦比的事情就要发生了。

但是John没有帮Sherlock脱衣服。他没有剥光他，抱住他，把自己插进Sherlock的洞口。

相反，他低声咒骂着。把Sherlock推到床上。然后离开了。John留下Sherlock独自一人、渴望着一些让他在床垫上左右扭动的东西。即使Sherlock已经烧着了，即使他还穿着所有的衣服。

他听到一阵有节奏的喧哗声从房外传来，他翻滚下床，从地板上爬过去。就在门外，John坐在地上，不停的以头撞墙。Sherlock像毯子一样整个扑在John身上，因为那样做是错的。John对着Sherlock的脖子悄声低语。“我应该离开。让你一个人呆着。至少去拿片避孕药，但是我根本没办法让自己离开。”John瞪着房间。“他们不能拥有你。我能做的就是不把你掀翻过去，然后简单的，操！”他又一次用头撞在墙上。

“停下来！”Sherlock把John从墙边拉走。他显然不能被托付给墙。他深吸一口气，想像着John把自己一把按在墙上。John沿着Sherlock的脖子一路啃咬到锁骨。“除非我操你否则我们没办法从现在的困境里脱身。”。

Sherlock在他的衣服里扭来扭去。他一点也不想穿衣服。

John舔舐Sherlock的嘴唇。他的舌头迅速一探，滑进Sherlock的双唇，碰触着Sherlock的舌头，将震惊爆炸式的送入他的静脉，直达心底。熊熊烈焰盘绕于内。自最后一次注射7%浓度的溶液之后便再不曾有过这种感觉。已是多年以前。27岁。那次他搞到自己的心脏停止跳动。

本着实验的目的，他把舌头也溜进了John嘴里。因为那可是John，一切都会好的。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John的舌头在他嘴里绝对不是恶心，而是令人惊异。品尝另一个人的嘴巴。John的嘴巴，John的舌头，John的牙齿。Sherlock呜咽着，液体浸透了他的短裤，粘稠的汁水顺着他的大腿往下流，把裤子也湿透了。

皮肤。更多的皮肤。Sherlock拉扯着John套头衫的边缘。从头上扯下来。他舔舐着John，尝起来不可思议。

John把Sherlock的外套不知道丢到了什么地方。没关系。Sherlock删掉了衣服不见的时刻，因为John撕开了他的衬衣。他听到纽扣像冰雹一样溅射散落。他听着扣子们弹跳的声音。

“这个没必要改变任何事。”John舔着Sherlock的嘴唇。“我知道你不会。你明白。你从来都不想要这个。”他吞咽了一下。“不过是激素。操蛋的天性。God，我想要这个，Sherlock。”亲吻Sherlock比说话要好得多。

Sherlock决定，他非常喜欢亲吻。

但John推开了他，说道，“之后。之后，你可以去诊所开紧急避孕药。没有必要，你知道，除非你想，你……”

Sherloc吞下了一切John说出和未说出的字句。他想要更多的皮肤。他的双手拉扯着John的衣服，直到他不着一缕。他想把自己粘到John身上，但是John说，“床。”他胡乱推着Sherlock后退，他们磕磕绊绊的回到了Sherlock的房间。John锁上门，低声咆哮，“你是我的！”

“Yes，yes。”他把John拉近。Sherlock的膝盖碰到了床沿，他们翻滚着倒在了床上。现在好多了。John汗津津的皮肤滑溜溜的贴着Sherlcok。他们的气味伴随着身体无休止的相互摩擦也混合在了一起。Sherlock身体的每一部分都感到生机勃勃。他的皮肤叫嚣着需要John去标记他，好来展示他拥有他。Sherlock属于他。跟他在一起。他全部对John低声倾诉，John则一口咬住了他右边乳头幼嫩的肌肤，用牙齿研磨着。锋利的碾磨动作使尖锐的疼痛和愉悦同时贯穿Sherlock。“更多。”

更多更多接踵而至，几乎有点剧烈过头了。几乎。手、嘴唇、舌头、牙齿游走在他身上，瘀痕在他身上点点绽放，但还是不够。他抵着John扭动身体，这样就能更多的感受到John。他必须拥有更多的John。他记录下John的皮肤贴着他的感觉、John的阴茎擦过他的，这就是Sherlock想要的诺言，这就是他所求的。Sherlock把手伸到他俩之间，用手指抚过John的长度。“那个，”他稍微退开一些，“很大。”非常大。比Sherlock猜想的大得多。他想要测量一下，因为看起来会有9英寸，但是他也拿不准。他尝试用舔舐的方式测量周长，虽然不是标准测量方法，但是此刻看起来似乎非常正确。

John，异常惊讶，说道，“好吧。”他突然把Sherlock翻了个身，推着他让他跪好。John知道自己在做什么。Sherlock冲着John跟其他人一起这么做的想法低声怒吼，但是现在他在这里。他是Sherlock的。

Sherlock把双腿分的更开，脑袋靠在床垫上，感受着冷空气混着湿热的液滴从他身上滴落。他呜咽着。“求你。”

John的一根手指滑进了他体内，转动着。感觉太好了，无与伦比，但还不够。

John悄声低语道，“嘘嘘嘘……我有你想要的。”

Sherlock小声问，“发生什么了？”John，他的John清楚。

John用指甲顺着Sherlock的脊背往下划，留下一路擦痕和欲火。“降肾上腺素和抗利尿激素开始在你体内释放，嗯，”当Sherlock因为他的触摸而弓起身子时，John尖锐的吸了口气，“是，嗯，增强了你的分泌。激发你的性欲。”他吸咬着Sherlock后背小块的皮肤，一个严厉的压制。他的手指在Sherlock体内弯曲转动，他对着那块瘀伤小声说，“你的身体排出一个卵细胞，你已经进入了，嗯，”他在Sherlock体内扩张手指，引发了Sherlock一阵啜泣，“Oh，God yeah，发情期。释放出的信息素引发了Alpha们的，嗯，”他扑在Sherlock背上，深深吸气，“但是他们不能拥有你，你是我的！”他又往Sherlock体内加入一根手指，在他体内做交叉剪刀动作。感觉很棒，但不够。

“哦，”Sherlock喘不过气来。“还要。”他的意思是指手指和语言。而John，他的John完全明白。“我要先把你舒展开。”又一根手指加了进去。“你已经很湿了，你的前庭球腺已经把你浸透了，让你为我变得滑溜溜的。”John气喘吁吁，阴茎的头部碰触着Sherlock。“你准备好了吗？”

电弧如火蚁般在Sherlock皮肤底下窜行，招摇过市让人不能忽略。他咬紧牙关，“Yes。”他想要这个，他需要这个，事实上他也不确定，但是，去他妈的。Sherlock从来都无所畏惧视死如归。

John深深埋进他体内的时候，Sherlock不停抽气，这跟手指可完全不是一个概念。他感觉自己被劈开两半，但是很好。Sherlock屈起身体。John抓住他的屁股，一个迅猛的冲刺，尽数没入。“现在我的系带已经碰到你的子宫颈了，能感觉到吗。我已经开始释放前液。有……呃，3%，哦，上帝啊，的几率让你已经受孕了。太湿了。”他撤了出来。

Sherlock几乎要因为失去John的空虚开始抱怨的时候John又狠又快的推了回来。现在他们两个都气喘吁吁。屋子里充斥着他俩的气味。他们的气味混合在一起，Alpha在Omega体内，Sherlock的发情，John的发情。床在他们身下吱呀作响，床单在Sherlock的膝盖下纠缠做一团，折磨着他那敏感的肌肤。他吟颂着，“再用力，还要。”他乞求着，“求你了，John，给我需要的。你总是这么做。求你了，现在就做。” 他身上吸咬留下的的瘀伤和牙痕抽痛不止，这些标志宣示着自己属于John，当John拔出又推入的时候，Sherlock对一切都无比敏感。John的冲刺推着他在床上不停前移，直到脑袋牢牢顶着床头板。视野缩窄到了他皮肤的每一寸，汗津津滑溜溜的肌肤被空气包围爱抚。John的阴茎结在他体内进进出出带来的冲撞。每一次冲击带来的疼痛逐渐积累起来。他感觉自己被撕扯着拉开了。

与此同时，John小声对他说，“感受这个。马上，马上，我马上要跟你结合了。你想要吗？你想要我在你体内释放阴茎结吗。又湿又紧。只有我。只有我能拥有这样的你。让我拥有这样的你。”

Sherlock想要，他需要，其实他也不是很确定。但是他是Sherlock，他狠狠撞回John的怀里，让他更加深入自己。“你。John。你。”

当John的阴茎结在他体内爆发将他俩牢牢锁在一起的时候，Sherlock的阴茎脉动着射出几道细线，洒在身下的床单上。因为不能拔出，John喊了出来，“操！马上要填满你了。”他的阴茎在Sherlock体内抽动着。他喘着气说，“你的括约肌正在收、收缩，”他话说到一半，再次开始射精，呐喊出声。而Sherlock记录下了他发出的声音，还有他气味的特性，他的手指狠狠抓住Sherlock臀部的方式。他拉着他俩一起侧身倒下，他们的臀部连在一起，锁定。John轻微的来回摇摆着，Sherlock倒吸一口气。“那是我的阴茎结在挤压你的前列腺，呃，事情，跟你连锁，像这样，呃，很长一段时间。等我射精结束的时候，我会，呃，哦，上帝啊，Sherlock，你太紧了，呃，在你体内射进14到19 cc精液。”他伸手在Sherlock湿滑的大腿上抚过，然后牢牢的握住Sherlock的阴茎。

当John上下撸动的时候，Sherlock注意到John左手上的枪茧。他应该说点什么，但是最后他能说的只是，“求你了。”而且也很难在意自己刺耳低沉的声音。

John，他的John明白他。他说道，“你现在正在挤压我。我的结被完全吞入。上帝啊。”他晃动屁股。他所能做的就是微微移动，揉擦Sherlock的前列腺。Sherlock又一次高潮了。

迷迷糊糊的，Sherlock听见John说。“卵细胞被精液浸泡会让你发情。我的阴茎结让你高潮的时候有，呃，90，呃，99%的几率会让你怀孕。”当另一股温暖湿润的涌流间歇喷薄进入Sherlock体内时，他施加在Sherlock阴茎上的韵律节奏也打乱了。他在Sherlock身后压迫靠近，在他脖颈旁边深深吸气。“你这么硬，都快抓不住了。”他又在Sherlock背上吸出一个於痕，用牙齿折磨着那一小块皮肤。“拜托，让我拥有你的一部分。我们可以，我们可以找一位Beta来帮忙照顾它。呃，拜托，让我。”他又吼叫出声。“填满你了。你也想要它，不是吗？”

Sherlock后背拱起，紧靠着John。“是的，John，求你了。是的。”

他们从头到脚都贴在一起，恨不能融入对方血肉，直到疲惫得再没力气在湿热的床单里耳鬓厮磨。当John滑出Sherlock身体的时候，他低语着。“爱你。”

“嗯嗯嗯。”Sherlock舒适的依偎在John身上。“真好。”因为确实很美好。虽然，不过是激素的作用让John说出这种话。  
But it was nice to think John felt that way, if only for a little while.  
但是想象着John是真的这么认为确实很美好，即使只有那么一小会儿。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock伴随着阵阵渴望醒来，电弧布满皮肤，回声激荡在他体内的空间里。他肯定是发出点什么声音，因为John就这么推进他体内，填满了他。John用吻-舔-咬Sherlock肩膀的方式驱散了电弧，与此同时，他还不停呢喃着，“我的。我的。我的。”

这一次，Sherlock没再问John发生了什么。

他小心翼翼的记录下John一边有节奏的加速一边裹紧绕着他胸膛上的手臂的方式，肉体击打在肉体上的湿漉漉的声音，John已经撑开的结擦过他的前列腺、拉出他的括约肌的感觉，只留下阴茎部分在他体内。Sherlock低声呻吟着，在John巨大的结重新撞回体内时尖叫哭喊。一切就跟第一次一样，又完全不同。更放松。就好象有什么让他们的心脏疯狂跳动，让他们互相纠缠着呼喊“我的。”、“你的。”的东西终于放松下来了。

这一次，John没再给他解释。一股又一股暖流喷薄而出，涌进Sherlock体内，John的结完全展开，把他俩牢牢锁住。这一次，当他高潮的时候，他明白发生了什么。当他高潮的时候，他控制不住的收缩挤压着，让John彻彻底底毫无保留的释放在他体内。John声嘶力竭的喊道，“Sherlock，爱你爱你爱你……”

这一次，John在变软拔出来之后起身下床。他检查了门锁，换了床单，拿来一块温热的湿布把Sherlcok擦干净。他的双手一直暖暖的覆盖在他造成的那些瘀伤上。Sherlock把他拉下来，用手臂紧紧缠着John。他想要他的John靠近一点，再靠近一点。

他们再次睡着，醒来，做爱，胡乱啃咬着吃点东西——当然是咬对方的食物，再次做爱。在发情后期的慵懒时刻，Sherlock用嘴仔仔细细的把John探索了一遍，因为他想品尝John。他想品尝一切。他品尝了子弹伤疤，那里摸上去是漩涡状的凹陷。他品尝了John右腿上一道长长的疤痕，那是他10岁时被铁丝网割伤的。他还研究了John15岁时玩足球摔断的右胳膊。他为那些痣、雀斑都绘制了地图。他用舌头轻舔着仔细探索，直到John吼叫出来。Sherlock砰地一声停了下来，像桩子一样钉在John身上，湿滑而松散，在他们被锁住一起的同时前后摇动。这个姿势很难坚持，不过非常值得。当那些激素刺激着John不停呢喃他爱Shrelock的时候，他可以看着John的脸。他抬头看着Sherlock的眼神如此惊奇，就像平时Sherlock干了什么了不起的事情时候的表情一样。Sherlock打着圈摇动自己的盆骨，这样做显然相当之了不起，因为John直接喊了出来，“Oh，God， Sherlock，”紧接着射了一波又一波。再一次，Sherlock尖叫着在John的胸口喷画出一道精液。

他们睡着了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

当Sherlock醒来的时候，已经是早上了。

结束了。

Sherlock觉得酸痛、充满、拉伸过度。肉体里没了劈啪作响的电流通过。John的手臂搭在Sherlock胸膛上。在睡梦中，他也紧挨着Sherlock的脖子。

如同胃酸滴落一般，现实世界的碎片纷至沓来，喀喀嚓嚓连环锁定回归原位。他明白自己体内可能生长的外来寄生细胞将会改变一切。他不想改变。John不想改变。现有的一切不能改变。要是John离开去找一个没蠢到连自己发情都不知道的人怎么办？他站在自己的记忆宫殿门前，看着大门上用超大字号写下的警告，“不能在John身上做药物实验。他会离开的！”他试图逃避自己，但即使对他来说也很难做到。

Sherlock在认真思考之前就起床离开。他没洗澡，即使他觉得自己都发臭了。被限制的。Omega。字母表的最后一个单词。一切事情的终结。

诊所的Beta给他开了一张紧急避孕药的处方，还给了他一本指导如何避孕的小册子。他吞下药片，后续还要严格按时间表继续服用，在他能拿定主意之前，他已经回到了贝克街的楼梯脚下。这可让人太惊恐了。居然在缺乏深思熟虑的情况下发呆游荡回来。愚蠢。愚蠢。愚蠢。

同样可怕的还有那17级台阶。它们是Sherlock爬过的最最艰难的台阶，但是这里是他的家，John在那里，他必须去见John，好确定他们之间一切正常。Sherlock会小心打理，他们会没事的。

当他进门的时候John正脸朝下趴着。一只手臂搂着Sherlock的枕头。他抬起头模模糊糊的望向Sherlock，沉默不语。Sherlock迫切想要John说点什么，但是他没有。Sherlock并非有意打破自己的承诺，John当然会理解。

因此Sherlock开口，“我去了诊所。我们会没事的。什么都不会改变。我现在发育性别了，作为一个实验非常有趣。但是我并不期待……我不会要求你与我结合只是因为，”他冲着空气挥舞一下，“运输管道。”接下来他胡言乱语了一些结合根本毫无意义，尽管它确实是一些有趣的罪行的起源，因为人类不过是一妻多夫制的猴子，而且他很干净，因为尽管他对自己的针管不总是那么小心，但他会为了各种有趣的目的定期验血之类的话。John就那么盯着他，蓝色的眼睛一眨一眨，然后所有的言语都消失殆尽了。

John什么也没说。他长时间的注视着Sherlock，直到Sherlock变得心烦意乱，因为皮肤和肌肉的酸痛开始畏缩。他从骨子里开始感到枯燥无味。

John开口，“OK。Yeah。OK。”他极其缓慢的从床上起来，直到走出房间也没看Sherlcok一眼。

就在那一瞬间，Sherlock无比渴望那个被他小心珍藏起来的在游泳池边的拥抱。John的拥抱。但是他没有要求。他转身冲出房间，把之前发生过的一切留下的气味全部冲干洗净。他把水调到滚烫。在几天嗡嗡眩晕的发情之后，他觉得如此寒冷。

他从雾气蒙蒙的镜子里凝视着皮肤上暗色的痕迹。他碰触着被John咬出血的地方。但是这些伤痕总会消失、治愈。事情又会重归原来的老路。

他出了点血，根据说明书，在服用紧急避孕药后这是正常现象。他在洗手间里吐的胆汁都出来了，这个不太正常。也许。他也不知道。他不得不自己学习。

他感到孤独异常。他用小提琴演奏了所有John最喜欢的旋律，但是John始终没有下楼。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

事情从此不同。

John开始躲避Sherlock，这真是大错特错。错。错。错。考虑到公寓的大小，从某种程度上来说还真是让人印象深刻。

但是John说过什么事情都不会改变，Sherlock不过是在尽力保证自己做到这一点。他发过誓。没了他的博客写手Sherlock会迷失。

他发了短信，John一条也没回。他冲进诊所，“我们有案子了。”

John回答，“我在工作。”他连头都没抬，甚至受害者们的脑袋被装进油漆桶的三重谋杀案都不能让他改变主意。

John再不在博客上写他。他谈论天气。每一天，Sherlock都会去查看，那里只会发布晴天或者下雨，或者缺乏阳光、缺乏雨水。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

他去找Mrs. Hudson希望能寻求一些Beta的明智意见。要是他够努力的话也可以成为一个Beta。“John和我上床了。”

“我知道，亲爱的。你们可真大声。饼干？”她拿出一个托盘。通常，他都会拒绝。但是他现在对一切都茫然不知所措。所以他吃了一块，带着吃一块包裹粉色糖霜的饼干时所能达到的最悲伤的哀愁。

“我很抱歉。”其实Sherlock一点也不抱歉，但貌似这是John会想让他说的话。

“没关系。那让我想起来我丈夫。现在这儿也有一个小鸡鸡硬得像铁一样的Alpha了。他可是能做几个小时的活塞运动，我是说那一位。”她心不在焉地张望了房间一圈，即使她丈夫从没在221生活过。“哦，你想要在茶里加点糖吧。你总是这么爱吃甜。”

她给他的茶里加了糖。他从绘有猫咪图案的小瓷杯里小口抿着茶水。它们也是悲伤的猫咪。“现在John因为我的信息素让他跟我上床而不开心。这又不是我的错。”

Mrs. Hudson拍了拍他的手。“我可不会焦虑不安。你的Alpha愿意为你做任何事情。”

她没说出什么特别有智慧的话。但是当他离开的时候，因为吃了太多糖觉得有点恶心。好歹算是有点什么事了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

在“那”发生一周之后，空气又变成了钢丝球。他把自己裹进了柔软的法兰绒睡袍，即使是如此柔软的触感，他也可以感觉到John在他身上留下的瘀伤的痕迹。他像往常一样蜷成一团缩在沙发上，他一点一点的向坐在沙发另一头看垃圾电视的John滑过去。当他最终把脑袋安歇在John的怀里时，John一下子跳了起来。“基督啊！不，Sherlcok。”

Sherlock眯着眼睛注视着John坐到了椅子里。他考虑了一下从地板上爬过去，好让自己把脑袋靠在John的膝盖上，不过那样John或许会离开。

不管怎样，John还是站起身，发出一阵模模糊糊的声音。他抓起夹克，重重的踩着楼梯下楼去了。每一步的回声都让Sherlock振颤不已。

他爬过去拿那颤颤巍巍放在一大摞1962的报纸上的小提琴。他弹拨着乱糟糟的音符直到John回家。他小心翼翼的迈着步子。他先前跟Stamford还有另外两个Beta在楼下大街上的酒吧喝酒——基于他袖口上溅湿的点子还有衣袖上沾染的气味。Sherlock完全理解。他弹奏了他俩的曲子。但John似乎没发现，他说，“Sherlock，去睡觉。”他踉踉跄跄的走回楼上自己的房间，留下Sherlock孤独一人。错。错。错。

现实情况要求Sherlock必须孤注一掷。他把暖壶装满热茶，带着一只没有猫咪图案的茶杯在John的房门外驻扎下来。这只茶杯是从Mrs. Hudson那儿偷来的，本来打算做实验用，不过还是算了。尽管它的大小非常适合用于Sherlock一心想做的天然色素在柠檬酸中褪色情况的实验。

他等待着，直到梦魇惊醒了John。他在黑暗中等待了数小时。终于，John磕磕绊绊的走出了房间。Sherlock赶紧起身上前，他举起茶杯和暖壶，“我泡了茶。”

黑暗中Sherlock看不清John的眼睛，最终，John摇摇头，接过茶杯。这可好多了。

但是Sherlock还是很想要那个拥抱。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

一天夜里，他来到记忆宫殿里John的那一侧翼，因为，现在，它已经被建造成一个完整的侧翼。一间间房间里充满了厚实柔软的地毯、无穷无尽的热茶还有在月光下反射着寒光的枪支。他犹豫了一下，走进那间保存着自“那件事”发生以后有关John的记忆的房间。

这次探访让他变得坚硬、火热，以致最后湿乎乎的。在那天晚上的John把手覆盖上他的阴茎时，他也慢慢的把手滑下去做了同样的事情。一帧回忆滑了过来，另外一帧很快又覆盖上来，里面充斥着纠缠的四肢和混乱的呻吟声。

当他感觉自己的内脏像是被冰淇淋勺子一勺一勺掏出来的时候——他曾经在一处绝对无可比拟的犯罪现场见过一次，他离开了。他离去，锁上房门，扔掉钥匙。他考虑着删除该房间，但是最终作罢。他知道自己最后还是会撬开那把锁。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lestrade因为一个案子打电话来。无趣，又不无趣。一位被杀的教授和一个打碎在街边路灯下的黑武士点头人偶。一般有趣。当他们弯腰穿过警戒带时，Donovan冲他嘲弄的说，“看起来怪胎终究成了个养崽的。”她又对John怒目而视，“我打赌你现在自我感觉是个强壮伟大的Alpha了。最好小心点。他肯定是另一个Moll Flanders。”  
（Moll Flanders：摩尔•弗兰德斯，《摩尔•弗兰德斯》是《鲁滨孙漂流记》的作者笛福的另一部独特的杰作，被英国作家沃尔芙誉为“英国不多的伟大小说之一”。 书中的女主人公摩尔•弗兰德斯是一个美貌的女子，出生于新门监狱。在她未出生的时候，她的母亲便利用她逃脱了绞刑的罪罚。她在一个大户人家的帮助下逐渐成长，却被这家的大少爷诱骗玷污。后来她和这家的二少爷结婚，第一次走上乱伦之路。再后来她逐渐摸清当时“婚姻卖淫”的实情，利用自己的美貌得到一次次生存的机会；当青春年华逝去，她沦落为窃贼。当她被捕，再次回到自己出生的地方——新门监狱，她的一生也形成一个充满讽刺的轮回。）

Sherlock正打算反击，他至少有管理好事务的责任心，因为考虑到她显然已经怀孕三个月……John伸手覆上Sherlock的手腕上，一切言语都停止在Sherlock嘴里。

这是自“那件事”发生以后John第一次碰他。他哆嗦一下，然后立刻把这种感觉牢牢控制住。

John开口，“Sally，Anderson永远不会为了你离开他的结发妻子。她是个Beta。他已经让她确信了这一点，好让她可以收养孩子。他们已经收养了3个。你都知道的，是吧？”这些都是Sherlock告诉John的，只不过原话不是这样说的。Sherlock的言辞更激烈。

Donovan看向左边，努力眨着眼睛把眼泪逼回去。她对着眼前的墙壁说，“Yeah。”

John说，“你可以打什么东西，如果有帮助的话。” 他深深地看了一眼Sherlock，又转头看向Donovan，“尽管这只会伤到你的手，总的来说。但是如果你需要沙包，让我知道。” 

Sherlock翻了个白眼，因为Donoban已经处在生育阶段了，即使这样都不能阻止John跟她调情，在Sherlock印象中他以前还没有干过这种事儿。Sherlock立即删除了一切，因为很无聊。

他一阵风似的越过他们，冲过了过去，对着Anderson，把他那毫无希望的对犯罪现场的分析批驳的体无完肤。

这让John微笑不止。Donovan也笑了，这可绝对、绝对不是他的目标。不过，John对他笑啦，他可喜欢这个啦。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

这里有案件，有午夜的中式点心小吃，还有犯罪。罪犯们很有趣。白痴，但是有趣。日子一天天过去。然后几周也过去了。Mycroft现身，闻起来就像是他所声称的那样——一位在政府任低级职务的可靠的Beta。

他冲着Sherlock挑起一边眉毛，这暗示着巨大的政府资源完全可以（最终也将会）投放到研制Omega荷尔蒙抑制剂方面。毕竟，Mycroft已经针对Alpha荷尔蒙这么做了。只不过未向公众开放。Mycroft不相信大自然的组织技巧。考虑到某些副作用，甚至连Sherlock都不确定是否想要在自己身上尝试。

Sherlock挪了一下桌面上的猫头鹰标本（上一个案子的纪念品）。这被误认为是他们针对一切改变所需谈话的终结。

Mycroft要求他去调查一件丢失的手提箱。Sherlock拒绝了。不管怎么调查，生活都很沉闷。

事情从此不同。

John跟他一起在大街上狂奔，这相当令人愉快。

Shrelock依然时不时喷洒香水，但是次数越来越少。他喜欢自己本身的香味。他每天都取样分析。他画了一张图表。

不管怎样，他学会了在露宿街头时掩盖自己的气味——有时在办案时需要这么做。他花了一生的时间让自己不可碰触。但现在，把自己的记忆宫殿改写成另一种样式真的是一项艰巨工作。苦恼。看起来他已经从怪胎进化成随便哪个陌生人都想跟他来一发的怪胎了。以前他经常喷涂Omega1#到9#的香水，但是那些都不是他的气味。有时他会干脆冲凉把那些气味都洗走。现在陌生人会先盯着他的眼睛，再盯着他的胯下。试图跟他聊天。眼神一路跟着他走，要是他不回以微笑的话就露出苦涩神情。偶尔还会有人假设他是个白痴。这可真是……有够奇怪。

Anderson试图跟他聊天。穿着他那件蓝色的犯罪现场工作服，嘴唇扭曲，眼睛向下看。“我觉得我们可以来一场很不错的憎恨性爱。我知道自己让你厌恶到了极点。”

Sherlock太惊讶了，事实上有15.3秒的时间他完全不能思考。幸运的是，他是个天才。他大脑的转向齿轮终于开始运作。“那是你的问题。如果你还有能力思考的话。”他从Lestrade身边越过，后者看起来打算让自己因咳嗽致死，尽管他竭力让自己看起来从容不迫。但是，Lestrade，虽然是个Alpha，对于破案更感兴趣，而不是Sherlock的性别。

可惜不是所有人都那样。Sherlock第一次去巴茨的时候，Molly深吸一口气，所有的紧张都随着微笑倾斜而出。她邀请他去参观自己解剖一具体内有绦虫的尸体。当她开刀的时候还开玩笑说至少这条绦虫悬挂的很漂亮，她以前可绝不会这么说。现在她会实实在在的跟Sherlock争论死因。这显示出她对辩论术的了解还蛮多的。“我上大学就是为了这个，Sherlock！”理论上来讲，他知道这点，不过她以前从来都没谈过自己在法医人类学中的埋葬学应用的研究经历。

他们花了一周的时间在一间废弃工厂的屋顶上摆放动物遗体（她不能真的搬运一具人类死尸），让食腐鸟类啄食，以便研究结果。

“其实你挺有趣的啊。”从某种程度上说，这比Anderson还令人惊奇。Molly翻了个白眼，给一只残缺不全的鸸鹋拍了张照片。她拒绝说出从哪儿搞来的这只鸸鹋，但是Sherlock肯定自己早晚会让她烦的说出实情。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
虽然，要是Mycroft听到绝对会得心脏病（尽管他确实已经知道了），Sherlock其实多少还是有点责任心的。他选择了一种避孕措施，避孕环，一种极复杂的植入装置。Sherlock完全不在乎这段记忆，他删除了。看起来这是最好的办法。没什么他不得不记忆的东西。

既然他们之间半推半就不怎么你情我愿的性爱已经差一点毁了John，他们再不会上床了。他的身体不过是运输管道。他可以避免睡觉，顺便说一句，睡觉很无聊。还有食物，这个也很无聊。尽管，他让John威逼自己吃了点盒子里的千层面。他一样可以避免性爱。

案子出现了，而且它们是如此精彩。John跟随他一起去办案，当他表现聪明的时候还会微笑，这种情况经常发生，所以这点也非常精彩。他们跑遍了他的城市。

John去工作，花费整天的时间关心其他人。有时会有Sherlock给John发短信而John不能来的情况。John跟一个超级无趣的姜黄色头发、绿眼睛的Beta男人约会，那人根本不是他喜欢的类型，而且是个闷蛋。所以，沉闷无趣的恐怖。当Sherlock遇到他的时候，Sherlock演绎了他一番，Beta男人落荒而逃。

John说，“有点不太好啊。你自己说的任何事情都不会改变。我们还会像以前那样生活。”

Sherlock嗤之以鼻，他什么时候没赶跑过John的约会对象啦？任何一个能够配得上John的人都不会让Sherlock把他赶跑。

他甚至留意了日期。28天（发情期的平均统计周期）到了又走。什么也没发生。他并不是在说John。他不需要。Well，或许他印了一份日历，用红笔在那一天上画了个圈，还用黑笔在里面打了个差。John有时候需要大声提醒。

John连着三天穿同一件柔软的套衫，用博客记录天气。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

45天之后，Sherlock的思想主要都集中在了他为了调查找来的一把巨大的鱼叉上面。整个世界明亮、精彩又血腥。

他用鱼叉插了一头猪，感觉超好。当他猛力戳刺时，肉体撕裂，发出带着水声的噗哧声。他可能有点热情过头了，但是这是为了科学和犯罪学，而且这很无与伦比。

世界如此晦暗、阴郁、乌云密布。独自一人站在路边，浑身溅满鲜血，拿着一根从本质上来说7英尺长的叉子。没人愿意载他回家，他如此孤单、多余、空虚。突然，一阵心旷神怡的旋风吹来，一切鲜活起来，整个人都在燃烧。嗡嗡作响的电流遍布皮肤，通体窜过盘旋而上的张力。他的心跳是平时的三倍。他的小弟弟火热、坚硬，跟着心跳的节拍轻轻跳动。

他喃喃自语，“不，不，不。”他的手指用力紧握鱼叉的杆子，头发里还有结渣的血液。Sherlock不想“必须”回家。他想要跳入一场奇妙探险。Hopkins探长发短信问他愿不愿意帮忙咨询一个案子。Sherlock非常想要去咨询。他想要在自己有意愿的时候去做自己真正想做的事情。

Sherlock给John发短信让他去自己打算去的地方汇合，因为。因为，就是这样。

出乎意料，他伸手拦截的黄色出租车，居然停下了。那个Alpha的哥的气味让人联想到黏稠、甜腻的沥青、大麻和汗水。但是Sherlock不打算搭地铁。他一点也没打算此时回家。“Broxly Place（我估计是个地名，但查不到是哪儿），我要跟一个男人讨论一副金色嬉皮风格的眼镜。”

“好的，伙计。”的哥吹了声口哨。“太酷了！你在拍电影。我爱死恐怖电影了。”

“不。”的士后视镜上的小球面镜反射出一道刺眼的光芒，Sherlock恨不得它立刻消失。他一把撇下来丢出窗外。

“嘿！那可是……所以你晚点想跟人亲热一下。”的哥猛打方向盘，堪堪避过一辆蓝色Mini。“这辆出租车的座椅可是可以放的很平哟。”

Sherlock完全被吓到了，因为那听起来还真不赖。他抓紧自己的鱼叉。“你的驾照已经过期了。你跟妈妈一起住在地下室。最后一点说明了你确实是被牛至熏的满身味道。所以，不。”推理的感觉很好。他还能够推理。他还是他自己。  
（牛至：一种调味香草）

出租车一个急刹车停到了路边人行道的石阶旁。“到了。”的哥吧唧吧唧地嚼着口香糖。“我可以在附近兜兜圈子。以防万一你需要回程车。”他上下挑动着眉毛，这个，绝对、绝对不会发生。

Sherlock迅速跳下车，等车子开走以后才发现自己把鱼叉丢在车上了。当灰暗的世界包围他时，他重重叹了口气。他没有鱼叉了。John也没在这儿等他。

Hopkins探长站在大楼的门前等他。“Sherlock，”他立刻精神百倍。“不用客气。我觉得我给你找到了一件好物。没错，我找到了。我一看见这案子就跟Stanley说，这个案子上面写满了需要Sherlock。”他伸手抓住Sherlock的胳膊，还是这么俗不可耐。“这边请，这边请。”

Sherlock咬牙切齿。Hopkins的手温暖又强壮，但是，不。他来这儿是为了解决罪案。顺便抽光Hopkins的香烟。当他弯腰的时候，Hopkins为他点燃了一支。一股热流爬上了他的手。Hopkins指尖赤裸裸的热流沿着他的肌肤。Sherlock将烟灰弹落在旧屋的硬木地板上，跟着地板上的赤足脚印一路追踪到座钟后面的隐藏房间。他真是太聪明了，他因为这次胜利而激动不已。或者是这次发情。他咬紧牙关，因为这可太可笑了。他觉得反胃、兴奋，但他不会向运输管道妥协。它不过是为了运输他而存在的。

Hopkins说，“我告诉过你啦，我读过科学演绎法网站上的所有文章。”Hopkins又凑近一点。“你发表的那篇鉴定烟灰的243种方法绝对引人入胜。”

Sherlock记下这句评论，晚点他要说给John听。

接着，John就带着温暖又焦急的笑容出现了。“我尽快赶来了，什么事？基督啊，Sherlock！你出什么事儿了？”

Sherlock向下扫了一眼。他已经完全忘记血迹的事情了，而且见到John真好。他向John递了支香烟。“不重要。已经解决了。嬉皮士。你不需要烦恼。”他冲Hopkins微微一笑，后者立刻红到发亮。

John的表情像是生吞了一只没熟的巴伦西亚（不是迈尔）柠檬，Sherlock以前试过一次，所以他完全知道那种表情应该是什么样的。“我不相信。我翘了班。我不得不重新安排了5个预约。我……”他的目光从Hopkins移到Sherlock，双手紧握成拳。

Sherlock看看Hopkins。他已经完全牵着John的鼻子走了。Hopkins根本连名字都没有，好吧，或许他有。他决定仁慈一点。“我根本不需要你。我有Hopkins在这儿。”

Hopkins迈步上前靠近Sherlock。近到足以感觉到他的气息抚过脖颈，让人分心又愉悦。Sherlock抚上自己的脖子，他的手指沿着那里的肌肤蜿蜒而下。点燃一路烈焰。Hopkins的声音突然变得尖利，“我认为你是我们这个时代最伟大的智者之一。”

“嗯嗯嗯，那可真不错。”Sherlock正打算告诉John烟灰的事情的时候，John离开了。John就这么转身离开了。John不应该离开。他应该用鞭打般的热辣强硬的声音命令Hopkins滚蛋。他应该把Sherlock顶在墙上，在Sherlock心口留下朵朵齿痕，然后把他拉进那间杀人犯藏匿了三天的落满灰尘的小黑屋，然后……不对，他不应该做上述任何事情。Sherlock所有的计划里面都不包含性爱。计划，就现在看来对他而言，应该包括呆在他的公寓里，在他的房间里，而不是犯罪现场。

Hopkins探长的手沿着Sherlock的手臂来回游弋，感觉太好了。非常、非常，之好。Sherlock倾身向前，然后，他们接吻了，跟他嗑药时的感觉很像。他的脑袋重有千斤，当他探索Hopkins的嘴巴时舌头变得迟缓。他绝对有名字，而且对Sherlock的烟草感兴趣，而且在“那”发生之前从没看过Sherlock一眼。Hopkins对Sherlock耳语道。“楼上有床。嬉皮士，你知道的。”Sherlock确实知道。Hopkins轻咬Sherlock的下巴。Sherlock躲开了。

Sherlock快速迈了五步就离开了。

最后他还是搭地铁回家了。事实证明，London只有一个不介意血液的的哥。他周围挤满了陌生人。他用手指抓过胸口。薄薄的织物覆盖在乳头之上，而他时时刻刻都敏感的无法忍受。他把手插在口袋里。旁边座位上一个Beta青少年边盯着他边小声抱怨。Sherlock哆嗦了一下。

他咬着牙。演绎那个Beta，拿奖学金的学生。那个Omega股票经纪人刚会见完客户回来，他的嘴唇被威士忌搞得湿漉漉的。推理。

他想办法回到了家。即使没能找到他的鱼叉，他也解决了问题。他捕获了自己的天性还捏死了它。了不起的功绩！

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

现在，Sherlock或许没期待他的下一次发情期能明确出现，但是他做好了充分的准备，因为做准备很好玩。

既然运输管道需要维护，他去了情趣商店，店主欠他一个人情，他帮他们的外祖母洗脱了谋杀指控。他拿了一堆设计用来引爆“史上最强Omega快感”的性爱用品。他还在自己的床头钉了一个环，偷了一副Lestrade的手铐挂在环上。他在床下放了一个水瓶和一个水桶。

所以，万事俱备。

这是个卓越的计划。

这是个糟糕的计划。

这是一个他应该跟John商量的计划，但是Sherlock真的不擅长跟人商讨计划。事实上，他无比糟糕。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock跑上楼梯冲进房间，快速锁上门。那种像是被插进墙壁插座通电的感觉越来越强烈。通体仿佛被密斯托拉风吹拂而过，皮肤的每一个细胞都无比紧张，变硬的汗毛在衣服上来回扫过，痛苦不堪。

他脱掉衣服，甚至还折叠整齐，每一个动作都让他体内的张力更加难熬。但他是个意志坚强的人。也很固执。同时，他也非常想要一根阴茎滑进体内填满他。他设置好了小型摄像机，这样他稍后就可以分析影响。他把自己的非常用手铐在环上，因为他不想再把事情搞砸。除此之外，他还给自己塞了一个球形口塞，以防止90%的声音泄漏。他有种预感自己不会太安静。

他四仰八叉躺在床上，尝试找到一个舒服的位置。不过根本没有舒服的位置。

他听到John进入公寓。沉重的脚步压的楼梯吱呀作响。他没停下，径直上楼去了自己的房间。Sherlock追随着他的动作的声音。

他能听到John来回走动，脚掌重重击打在地板上，来来回回，来来回回。当他站在Sherlock头顶上时，地板发出轻微的嘎吱声。接着是什么东西砸在墙上的钝响。听起来像是拳头。那种肉体对石膏的钝响。

Sherlock意识到自己正换气过度。努力用塞着口塞的嘴巴呼吸。他强迫自己改用鼻子呼吸。他开始执行计划的第二阶段。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

这些性爱玩具用单手很难操作。实际上它们根本就是一坨屎。太冰了，他想要温暖。它们在他体内温柔的扩张，而他想要被粗暴掌控。他的阴茎抽动，但是，不管书上是怎么说的，他自己用手来回抚摸，刺激根部的小小结根本毫无用处。他绝对可以自己设计出好得多的东西。除了他没这么做。他依赖着其他懂得性爱是如何运作的人，显然这是个错误。而伴随着每一次尝试，屋子里的麝香味就愈发浓厚。

他一个接一个的把这些玩具丢到墙上。看着它们砰地一声砸在墙上还能稍稍让人满意一点。他甚至尝试了自己的马鞭，更令人不满，尽管这样能满足某种本能的兴趣。他实验性的击打自己的大腿，可是一点用也没有，还很别扭。他的九尾鞭可能还好用点，可惜放在衣柜里了，也有可能是在哪个John絮絮叨叨说个不停的行星上面。

楼上又发出另一声钝响。接着是一阵飞一样跑下楼梯的脚步声。“Sherlock？”门把手晃动的声音。“Sherlock，开门！”

Sherlock想起来他这么做是为了他俩好。他们想要事情保持原样，每当别人以为他俩是一对时John都会解释反对，现在这个人就在门外左右摇晃着门把，上次他操了Sherlock，填满了他，让他觉得飘飘欲仙。这次他做好了避孕措施，改变也挺好的。化学就是关于变化的学科。

Sherlock狠狠咬着口塞，想着无聊的事情。案件，很明显。他在床上扭个不停，床垫吱呀作响。他的静脉砰砰直跳，体内空虚之处也随之回响，湿黏的液体不停向外渗漏。他呻吟着从被他搞得湿漉漉的地方移开。

他还能听到John在门外不停砸门。“Sherlock。回答。你是一个人吗？”

Sherlock把脑袋靠在床垫上。热浪冲刷过他的肌肤，尽管事实上房间里一点也不热。他呻吟着，但是因为口塞的缘故，他发出的声音比起呻吟更像是某人咬着球形口塞在呜咽。

John开始猛摇门把手。“Sherlock？谁跟你在一起？”

Sherlock弓起身，在空气中扭个不停，而这样做，一，点，帮，助，也，没，有。他重重的跌回床垫。说真的，如果这真是个麻烦，John应该把自己锁在房间里不出来才对。

他把海报上的回形针扯下来，却发现撬锁变得困难重重。他连集中注意力都困难。“Sherlock，谁跟你在一起？”

回形针从手指间滑落到地板上，Sherlock冲着回形针低声咆哮。他愤怒的晃动手腕，金属的链接处咔嚓作响。他隔着口塞叫嚷，“John，救命！”他咕哝着，可能说出来的东西不是那么有条理，但是为啥John又跑回楼上了？“John！”Sherlock的脸一下子跌回枕头。他又抬起头看个仔细。枕头上涂满了已经干掉的褐红色的猪血。他一下子把枕头丢开老远。

John极其高效的一脚把门踹个稀烂。

John举着枪。眼睛猛然瞪大。他进来的时候Sherlock赤身裸体，被铐在床头，脸上还有血渍。冷空气席卷而入，房间内的浓厚气味则迅速包围了John。他眨了眨眼，迈步上前。“Sherlock，谁干的？”

Sherlock除了盯着他啥也做不了。John眉头紧锁，表情严厉，举着枪，眼神狂野。双手纹丝不动。裤子下面显然坚硬如铁。

“是谁？”John检查了床底。他检查了衣柜，两次。他轻拂过Sherlock早先被Hopkins咬过的侧脸。“还是你在等人？”他没有用枪扫过Sherlock的下巴，但是Sherlock完全可以感觉到John声音里饱含的此种意味，禁不住瑟瑟发抖。“是Hopkins吗？之前在犯罪现场我见过你碰他。你让他碰你的方式。”John走近一步。现在，他居高临下站在床前。“你在等谁？”

Sherlock深吸一口气又吐出来，在自己床上不着寸缕，湿透了，还被手铐铐在床架上。他说，“你是个白痴。我在等你啊。”

John稳稳的停在Sherlock正上方。“很好。”他放下枪，三两下就快速高效的脱了衣服。

在漫长的一段时间共计三轮之后，他们终于有时间解开Sherlock让他去洗澡。当热水交叠而下四处涌动溅射着包裹他们时，John舒缓的推进Sherlock体内，这个主意不怎么好，因为浴缸不是为两个人设计的。尽管如此，他们还是把Sherlock头发里的血渍洗干净了。

在此之后，数天以后，John用绷带包扎了Sherlock的手腕。John舔了舔嘴唇，开始准备说什么。他看起来即焦虑又不舒服。所以Sherlock决定做先说的那一个。“这不必改变任何事。”他突然福至心灵想到一个绝妙主意。“这是个实验。”

John的脸像有时Sherlock宣布什么事情的时候那样皱了起来。“Sherlock，任何人都有可能会闯进来。任何人。”John的眼睛一直盯着Sherlock下巴上被他啃咬留下的痕迹，程度更深，颜色也更暗，把Hopkins留下的痕迹完全覆盖不见踪影。他吞咽一下，目光移开，看着只被一片合页勉强链接、摇摇欲坠的房门。“也不是说我闯进来就不好。”

Sherlock对于他对于这次谈话的界限的左右为难的表达嗤之以鼻。“无聊。不重要。”他摇摇头，把John远离自己让自己随风而逝自生自灭的想法晃出脑袋。

John呼出了他一直憋着的那口气，就好像他也是那阵风的一部分，然后继续给Sherlock的手腕包扎。“Yeah，我知道。”他轻声道，“只是运输管道。”他的指尖扫过白色的绷带。“但是下一次，给手铐包上衬垫。”

Sherlock裂开嘴笑了起来，因为他们做爱了，而且John没有生他的气，他们还很好。一起都很好。而且还会有下一次，Sherlock决定这真是美妙绝伦到难以置信。改变也可以是好事啊。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

除了确实有什么出错了。

他们继续查案，有些还不那么无趣。他们很了不起。Sherlock很了不起。他们在半夜一起吃点心吃小吃，Sherlock还会做实验。有一个案件牵扯到一个带烤箱的炉灶，在那里John告诉Hopkins带着自己的烟灰滚远点，哦，这可真是美妙绝伦。John看起来甚至都没注意到他说完之后径直把手放在了Sherlock的手肘上。

三天之后，John接受了一个Omega医药代表的邀请去看电影，那个医药代表显然只是为了寻找一位Alpha与自己结合。呃，更精确的说，John是要跟Stamford认识的一群人去看一场异常无聊的电影。John哈哈大笑，“你不会喜欢的。那是一部推理电影。”但是John和那个Omega是这群人里唯二的两个尚未结合的人。而且这个Omega高挑、深色头发，会站在离John很近的地方因为他的笑话咯咯大笑，然后邀John出去。只有他们两个。

显而易见，Sherlock需要让John离自己更近。

Sherlock决定他需要在电影开演的那天下午开展一场不可或缺的实验。

Sherlock从巴茨拿了6具尸体的生殖器回家。Molly在帮他收集的时候一直坏笑不停。它们全都来自于Alpha。John在冰箱里面，卷心莴苣的旁边发现了它们。

Sherlock从他实际上根本没在干啥的载玻片上抬起头来。这个完全可以忽略不计。“它们对我的实验具有决定性的作用。”

“我们已经达成一致了，身体部件只能放在第三层。”他冲冰箱里面回望了一眼，然后又靠近一点好看清楚到底是哪部分身体部件。“到底是什么实验？”

Sherlock靠回自己的椅子里。“这个绝对非常重要，我要测量从Alpha外生殖器上萃取的荷尔蒙在非发情期插入我的肛门造成的影响。”他挑起一边眉毛。“除非你能想到其它试验品来源。”

“啊，”John关上冰箱。“没错。”他看起来意志坚定又美妙绝伦。

John用马鞭在Sherlock光裸的屁股上做实验。把他压弯在沙发扶手上，标记他。6下迅猛的抽插，每一下代表了冰箱里的一个外生殖器。让他保持在沙发扶手上的弯折状态，安全的用力进入他。Sherlock气喘吁吁，当John重重进入他的时候被牢牢钉在原地。他的大腿击打在Sherlock遍布於痕的肉体上，好似燃烧一般。太可爱了。与发情期不同。更容易分析。

在此之后，Sherlock在沙发上蜷成一团，脑袋钻进John的怀里，John的手指轻柔的梳理过Sherlock汗湿的发卷。“我觉得要是我不想让身体零件出现在冰箱里的话，我不应该做这种好似积极推动一样的行为。”Sherlock的脸颊在John的大腿上蹭来蹭去。“而且，或许我应该接受邀约多出去看看电影。”

Sherlock咕噜着，扭动着，靠得更近，直到把鼻子埋进John的小腹。他用手臂缠住John的腰，严正表明了自己对于那个想法的感受。John大笑起来，手指穿过Sherlock的头发来到他的背上。

~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock决定继续实施其他实验。

一天早晨，他蹑手蹑脚的潜进John的房间，清晨的日光透过窗外法国梧桐的绿叶挥洒进来，从美学的角度来讲，它们笼罩在John裸露的肌肤上的样子相当有趣。他设置好录像机和卷尺，确定了基准测量量之后开始工作。他小心翼翼的轻舔着John的阴茎和小球。John稍微动了动，还没完全醒过来。Sherlock记下了那里肌肤手感的差异。咸咸的味道。当他又吸又舔的时候，John阴茎的重量滑进了他的嘴里。

John猛一下张开眼睛。“Sherlock？”

Sherlock小声唠叨着对录像机上John的阴茎的测量结果。比发情期时更小，这很好。因为Sherlock自身产生的润滑液也更少。他抬头看着John。“这是为了实验。”他用舌头追踪着勃起之上的一条静脉，持续不断，直到John吼叫着射了出来。

过后，他把脑袋靠在John的胸口休息，长腿缠住John的双腿。John用手指描绘着他的眉毛。“你太不可思议了。你知道的。我永远都猜不透你下一步会做什么。”

“你总是这么说。”Sherlock顿了一下。为了明确，他又说，“你可以再说一遍。”他由着John拖着自己亲吻。

他做了几次重复性实验。在科学上，对实验条件微调并进行重复性研究是十分重要的。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

他们就这样持续了数月。6次发情期，让Sherlock觉得既快乐又烦躁。每次过后，他都会细心周到的让John消除疑虑，确保他明白什么都不会改变。他不想John离开。因为总有些Omega或者Beta会意识到John是多么的美妙绝伦，然后把他偷走。他必须保持John一直忙个不停。

这里有案件，午夜的点心，以及从John的胸口上吃掉午夜点心的Sherlock，那些如钢丝球般的日子已经难觅踪影。如果偶尔出现，John会抱着Sherlock，用手指梳理他的发丝。

他在记忆宫殿里修建了一间特别房间专门记录John在他们发情期间说过的他爱他的次数。当然，这是不能算数的。Sherlock做过的关于各种能影响情绪的医药品的多个实验让他如此确信。如果不算数的话，Sherlock当然也不能将这句话说口。因为Sherlock跟John约会过的人毫无相似之处。比如那些跟Sherlock相比，John会源源不断一个接着一个交往的Beta们。他必须确定如果他说出口John不会离开他。

~~~~~~~~~~

他标绘出那些可以让John达到即使不吸毒也能同样飘飘欲仙效果的方法——即使是天然生产的毒品也不行。在John难以入睡的夜晚，他用小提琴演奏温柔的摇篮曲。他没有纠正John关于斑点女人案子的博客，即使他错过了每一个可以想到的有趣的要点。好吧，他只纠正了一点点一点点。他坐在窗边花了一个小时的时间演绎每一个经过他们公寓的路人，John总是很喜欢这种娱乐。

他去买牛奶。他还买了果酱。他不着寸缕进入John的房间——除了一些草莓果酱——这样John就可以把果酱跟Sherlock关联起来。那个实验取得了积极正面的结果，所以他又调整变量为山莓酱、李子酱，进行了尝试。John命令Sherlock去洗衣房洗衣，这倒是给了Sherlock机会让他在John的衣物上沾满自己的气味，好让其他人知道John已经有主了。而在平时，他会用相反的方法达到目的。Omega在孕期会被标记上Alpha的气味，不过Sherlock可不是草包化学家。

他又去了次性用品商店，幸运的是，店主们真的很爱他们的祖母，因为他又拿到了一大堆礼物。为了John。为了实验。

有时，John去工作，而Sherlock觉得无聊到骨子里的时候，他就跑去John的房间。Sherlock非常细心的让John确信，自己明白他们仍然需要各自单独的房间。Sherlock会溜进John的房间，盯着他那严格按照医院床单折角铺叠法整理的整洁床铺。  
（hospital corner：医院床单折角铺叠法。一种床单结合紧密的三角形折叠法，大概就是酒店里用的那种铺床方法。）

如果他要是实在太无聊了，Sherlock会脱掉衣服，滚进John的床里。爬进棉被下面，伸展肢体，滚来翻去，揉搓翻腾。有时，如果他真的是太、太、太无聊了，他会把脸埋进John的枕头，呼吸着John的气息，在床单下面把自己撸出来。然后，他会沐浴，换上干净的衣服，坐在厨房桌子前打字或者做实验。一言不发，直到John回家。在他疲惫的攀爬楼梯时也不告诉他。当他看着自己的显微镜时心跳是平时的三倍，等待着John会做何反应。

总是会有惊喜。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

即使如此，他也不觉得自己的尝试真的有用。他制作了一张图表，而他看起来似乎总是不能保持平衡。

他会忘记John。不是有意的，但是，有时，他会卷入一些极其迷人的事件中，日子飞驰而过。当他在厨房忙进忙出的时候，会发现John皱着脸盯着空水壶发呆。

有时，大部分时间，全部的时间，他不关心人们。地震会摧毁国家，而他毫不在乎。“无聊。”他又做不了什么阻止地震。飓风。战争。行星碰撞。无聊。无聊。无聊。每当这时，John都会皱着脸说，“有点不太好啊。”而Sherlock不知道自己如何才能做到有一点点好。

有时，他会说出什么话让John怒吼咆哮，而Sherlock忍不住变得像碎石般尖锐。John会满脸阴云，如风暴般佛袖而去。那些时刻是最糟糕的。他会浏览科学演绎法的网站，挑一桩罪案，或者任何事情去解决。任何事情去推理，以减小世俗的狂风吹打他的记忆宫殿的百叶窗发出的噪音。有时他会风卷残云般冲回公寓，因为安静行走是其他人才会做的事，把自己丢在沙发上。John会在那儿，他会说，“我来热点汤。”他的语调表明Sherlock绝对不能说自己不饿，因为John清楚知道他已经几天没吃东西了。

Sherlock会坐在桌子旁，等着他的汤。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

所以时日流逝。

他第七次发情期应该到来的时候，什么也没发生。45天过去了，还是没反应。真是令人失望。不过Sherlock的周期一向不怎么规律。

他开始讨厌青草的气味，讨厌早晨，看到日光也有点恶心。他在一个犯罪现场真的吐了出来。John碰他的乳头时忍不住嘶嘶抽气。那里感觉特别敏感，他决定John应该在那片区域用夹钳设备施加各种不同的压力做进一步的实验。

自他上一次发情后的第60天，John递给Sherlock一排五个独立包装的验孕棒。Sherlock冲进浴室，狠狠摔上门。因为摔门的感觉很好。结果不能接受。

Sherlock从站在起居室的John身旁冲过去，奔下楼梯。他需要咨询专家。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“你肯定怀孕了。”诊所的医生冲他微笑，那是一位45岁的Beta，在贝斯沃特（新西兰）有一位结合的Alpha，在布罗姆利（英国）有一位结合的Alpha，在泰晤士河畔的金斯顿还有位Alpha好友。

Sherlock对此答案相当恼怒。“但是我装了避孕环。”

现在诊所医生已经笑得合不拢嘴大牙都露出来了。“会有这种情况出现。可能是在你发情期间环的位置移动了。你的Alpha一定非常强大。真是个幸运的Omega呀。”

Sherlock瞪着这位医生，迅速思考了三种不同的杀人方法，不过最后还是决定如果他真这么做了John会生气。

John。

一想到John他的胃里就一片冰冷。也许是反胃想吐的感觉。此时此刻他真的需要一位没那么迟钝低能的医生。还有更好的避孕措施。还有，真的，John才是他的医生。

一离开诊所，他就快速给这位医生的三个Alpha发了短信互相介绍了一下，顺便建议他们检查下银行记录。然后步行回家。

当他在他的城市的街道上漫步时，他观察了所有散发着潜在怀孕气息的Omega（52）。他观察了所有面带宠溺笑容、推着婴儿车的Beta，他数了牵着从Omega们那儿领养的孩子的Beta人数（47），还有那些采取激进激素治疗法以建立自身生育系统的Beta人数（12）。他观察了没有孩子的那些人。Beta（63），Omega（48），Alpha（31——尽管这个稍微有点难推断），人们都行色匆匆，向各自选择方向前行。银行家、秘书、程序员、牙医，足够列出一张长长的单子。所以，太多方法去给生活在他的城市里的人们下定义。

他想着自己体内的那一叠细胞，决定不要把它当做外来寄生虫，而是看作一个实验。一个漫长、还很难定义变量的实验。一个不是简单复制他俩的实验——尽管克隆很有趣——而是将John和自己进行融合的实验。希望可以包含更多的John，因为John很神奇，还维系着完整的Sherlock。这个世界应该多多由这样的成分组成。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

他爬上楼梯，John就坐在沙发上，脸庞埋在双手之中。他看起来那么小又那么脆弱。Sherlock一点也不喜欢看到他这个样子。他应该开枪射击，或者有可能的话应该边操Sherlock边开枪射击。Sherlock想知道有没有什么办法可以安排这件事发生。他讨厌咨询Mycroft，但是这又是他了解的那一类事情。

John在指缝间喃喃自语，“你已经做了，对不对。”这不是个问句，非常不幸，因为Sherlock完全不能确定John在说啥。“你甚至都不给我个机会去……”John重重吞咽一下。他向上看去，小小的身形瘫倒在沙发上。“这是你的选择，但是……我没办法一直这么下去。上帝啊，我爱你，但是我不能一直让你把我扭曲成这样。根本没有我们。只有你和跟在你屁股后面的我。我只是你用来做实验的东西。”

他还说了其他一些东西，但是Sherlock根本没听。他忙着重组自己的记忆宫殿，把John移到每一个房间，因为John是对的。他不应当被分离。他突然想到，如果他一直不停的扩张记忆宫殿的话，最终将不会再有狂风盘旋的荒漠，全部都将变为充满回忆之地。

等他完成之后，Sherlock睁开眼睛。紧走两步，跨坐在John的大腿上。拽着他一起陷入热吻。

John在他身下不停挣扎，这可真是太可爱了。Sherlock的手指仅仅抓住他的手腕。John用脑袋撞他，结果他俩都摔到地板上了。“Sherlock！我要离开！”

Sherlock打了个滚，压在John身上。“不！你好不容易告诉我你爱我。你不能现在离开！”

“我说了几百次了，你个呆子！”John在他身下坚决反抗。感觉太好了。

“在性爱之后！你知道性爱过程中你的系统会释放出多少种化学物质吗。我做过研究的。”Sherlock很想站起来向John展示他的研究成果，但是他又觉得现在从John身上起来有点太早了。

John的脑袋碰的一声砸回地面。“基督啊。这就是我们做完爱你要抽血取样的原因吗？”

显然。Sherlock忽略了它。这是个蠢问题。“不管怎样，你不能离开。我们有宝宝了。要是你离开，我很可能会在它身上做恐怖实验的。而且我爱你。或许我应该以此作为开场白，但是我想听你说出来。你才是那个因为无关紧要的小事就离开的人。你才是那个说不想任何事改变的人。”

“我说的！”John看起来异常恼怒，突然，Sherlock发现自己一下子就躺在地上，而John压在上面。“我说的……好吧。”John闭上眼睛，好像房间里面太亮了一样。“我是个白痴。还爱上了一个白痴。而且让你出现在小孩周围一英里内可能都是个可怕的主意。”

“我是个天才，你爱我。”Sherlock弓起身子抵着John。“不管怎样，他们允许Anderson抚养孩子，而他是个白痴。”

“有道理。”John现在开始笑嘻嘻的啦。这太好了。这才是Sherlock想要事情发展的方向。

“我们会很了不起的。我给你建了一座记忆宫殿。你必须留下来。”他呼吸着John那安全的混合着微弱烟草特性的危险气息。“它会成为一个实验。你喜欢实验。”

“你才是热爱实验的那个。”但是John吻了他，感觉很棒。

稍后，在John在Sherlock脖子上咬出几乎是最完满清晰的齿痕、又在齿痕之间吸出一块於痕之后，他们做爱，他们睡觉、吃东西、制定计划、协议达成一致（因为有太多太多他们确实需要考虑的事情），不幸的是，他们还不得不跟Mycroft和Harry谈话，然后Hudson夫人带着茶和饼干出现了，在所有的一切之后，他们带着那枚John标记在Sherlock脖子上如犯罪现场一样鲜明的痕迹解决了一桩谋杀案。当然，痕迹后来慢慢消失了。一切都会消逝。John很令人愉快的又啃了一个出来。试验性的，小心翼翼地，Sherlock在John身上制造了一个自己的标记作为回报。总而言之，美妙的令人难以置信。

~~~~~~~~~~

尾声

“她用密码眨眼。”Sherlock弯下身好看个清楚。

“Sherlock，Hope才三个月大。她没有用密码眨眼。”John正带着黄色手套清理冰箱里滋生的生命体。再次声明，这真的真的不是Sherlock的错。又不是他买的食物。

Sherlock有别的事要做。他用三次的时间确认了Hope眨眼的规律，然后按照这个规律冲着Hope重复做了一遍，Hope叽叽咕咕笑了起来。绝对是密码。

The End


End file.
